In accordance with the development of information technology (IT), apparatuses have been rapidly miniaturized and thinned. Therefore, market demand for small, thin devices has increased.
Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-1999-0066108 provides a power inductor including a substrate having a via hole and coils disposed on opposite surfaces of the substrate and electrically connected to each other through the via hole of the substrate in accordance with a technical trend to make an effort to provide an inductor including coils having uniform and high aspect ratios. However, there is still a limitation informing coils having uniform high aspect ratios due to limitations in a manufacturing process.